1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing element for forming a seal, particularly on doors or covers of a vehicle body. The element comprises a molded part produced from elastomer material or/and thermoplastic material, by means of injection-molding, having a tubular segment and an unmolding opening, which opening has a slit that extends in the longitudinal direction or/and transverse direction of the segment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such known seals, the injection-molded part forms a corner segment of a seal on a vehicle door, for example, wherein the corner segment is injection-molded onto two strand segments that stand at an angle relative to one another. These strand segments make unmolding of the molded part difficult after injection-molding. In particular, it would hardly be possible to remove a core part of the injection-molding tool that forms the tubular segment on the inside, if the unmolding slit were not provided.
In order to prevent the unmolding slit from gaping apart after the molded part has been removed from the mold, the longitudinal edges of the unmolding slit, which lie opposite one another, are glued to one another in a complicated method.